


[Podfic] A Tumble and a Vow

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Klaine, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fluffy/smutty early!Klaine. The first time Kurt bottoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Tumble and a Vow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tumble and a Vow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780788) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



> I absolutely love missbeizy's ear for dialogue and penchant for picking out the important moments to explore. If you like the story, go give her some love!

**Title:** A Tumble and A Vow

 **File length:** 00:36:33

 **Download:** [MP3|42.99MB ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/60j53ibxx0kkfad/Tumble_and_a_Vow.mp3)

**Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](amplificathon.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [personal lj](oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com)


End file.
